New Life, New Love
by Unicornsparklez3
Summary: Hilda's heart is broken. Her father had left her a few years ago. And her mother is always drunk. Hilda is considering some life-threating options to end her misery. There is a new student in school, Ash. Will he be able to fix Hilda's heart in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story ever so I don't really know somethings. This is an AU fiction of my favorite pairing Hilda and Ash. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Don't notice me, please don't notice me." She whispered, with her head hung low and a hoodie over it.

No one seemed to see her as she walked down the hall.

But just as she was about to exit the school, a hand touched her shoulder.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

She turned around and saw the person she least wanted to see.

Dawn Berlitz.

"Where do you think you're going, Hilda?" She asked in a sweet voice, then slapped her.

"You didn't do my math homework yesterday." Dawn growled. "I expect you to do it today, or else."

She left the threat hanging in the air and threw Hilda her assignment.

Dawn strutted away in her pink, tacky, six-inch heels.

Hilda sighed and exited the building.

wнy мe? She thought. wнaт dιd ι ever do тo deѕerve тнιѕ?

Hilda walked to the parking lot and sat down at a nearby bench, waiting for her ride to come.

She took out her phone and played her favorite song from the Hunger Games.

'I ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ TEᗩᖇᔕ ᔕTᖇEᗩᗰIᑎG ᗪOᗯᑎ YOᑌᖇ ᖴᗩᑕE,  
ᗯᕼEᑎ I ᔕᗩIᗪ, "I'ᒪᒪ ᑎEᐯEᖇ ᒪET YOᑌ GO."  
ᗯᕼEᑎ ᗩᒪᒪ TᕼOᔕE ᔕᕼᗩᗪOᗯᔕ ᗩᒪᗰOᔕT KIᒪᒪEᗪ YOᑌᖇ ᒪIGᕼT.  
I ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ YOᑌ ᔕᗩIᗪ, "ᗪOᑎ'T ᒪEᗩᐯE ᗰE ᕼEᖇE ᗩᒪOᑎE."  
ᗷᑌT ᗩᒪᒪ TᕼᗩT'ᔕ ᗪEᗩᗪ ᗩᑎᗪ GOᑎE ᗩᑎᗪ ᑭᗩᔕᔕEᗪ, TOᑎIGᕼT.

ᒍᑌᔕT ᑕᒪOᔕE YOᑌᖇ EYEᔕ,  
TᕼE ᔕᑌᑎ Iᔕ GOIᑎG ᗪOᗯᑎ.  
YOᑌ'ᒪᒪ ᗷE ᗩᒪᖇIGᕼT,  
ᑎO OᑎE ᑕᗩᑎ ᕼᑌᖇT YOᑌ ᑎOᗯ.  
ᑕOᗰE ᗰOᖇᑎIᑎG ᒪIGᕼT,  
YOᑌ ᗩᑎᗪ I'ᒪᒪ ᗷE ᔕᗩᖴE ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕOᑌᑎᗪ.'

The music was interrupted when someone pulled up in front of Hilda.

She put away her phone and walked towards the car.

"Hey Serena." She greeted, getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey Hills." The blonde greeted back, using the nickname she made for her.

But then, her smile turned into a frown.

"What happened to your face?" Serena asked.

Hilda touched her still stinging and probably red cheek.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Did that blue-haired bitch do this?" Serena fumed. "I'll be back Hilda, I need to go and beat up a barbie."

She was already out the door.

"Wait!" Hilda shouted.

Serena paused.

"Serena, I'm fine. Really. Besides, Dawn isn't worth getting worked up about."

Serena slowly got back in the car.

She exhaled. "You're right, let's just talk about something else."

"Yeah." Hilda agreed.

Serena suddenly turned to Hilda with her gray eyes widened and a huge grin on her face.

"Guess who got new shoes!" She squealed.

"Here we go." Hilda complained.

* * *

"Clean this mess up!" The drunk woman screamed.

"Yes ma'am." Hilda answered meekly.

She brushed her bangs out her eyes, knowing that it only made her angrier.

Hilda's mother never seemed sober after her father left them.

Hilda's father, Cade White, was a successful lawyer. The man had many affairs, using business trips as an excuse.

The affairs had been going on for 3 years. Hilda was 13 when she found a strange woman in bed with Cade.

Her father thought that if his daughter already knew, he might as well go for the kill.

Hilda's parents were divorced the following year.

Stella, Hilda's mother, took it the hardest. She started to drink. She'd go out at night and would come back in the morning, hungover and sick.

Her mom is currently dating a guy named David Clifford. But David wasn't so good either. He didn't live with them, but when he came over Stella suddenly became his slave.

So basically Hilda only sees two sides to her mother, the drunk side and the slave. Neither of them Hilda wanted to see.

The only time Hilda gets to see Stella to how she was before her dad left, is when her Aunt Misty comes over.

Misty and Stella were sisters, yet they looked nothing alike.

Hilda wished she visited more often.

As for Hilda, she too changed. She used to wear colorful clothes and pretty shoes. Now she wears hoodies, sneakers, and jeans.

But she didn't go goth or emo. She just changed her style.

Hilda looked around the room. She got a black trash bag and started to pick up broken beer bottles and cigarettes.

ѕнe'ѕ ѕмoĸιng тoo? Hilda thought, surprised. тнιѕ ιѕ noт good.

Hilda cleaned up the remaining pieces of trash and went up to her room.

She slid against the door and wept.

Her blue eyes were full of tears as she thought of her unfortunate life.

She doesn't deserve it, but she chose to take it.

"No." Hilda said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "I am not cry about my life."

She brushed off her clothes. "Deal with it, Hilda." She told herself.

Hilda was about to go to the bathroom, when she heard nothing downstairs. If you can actually hear silence, which was rare in this house.

She opened her door quietly and crept down the stairs to the living room.

There, she found her mother sprawled out on the couch, spider style, snoring.

Hilda got a nearby blanket and threw it on her mother. It really wasn't her mother's fault that she drank a lot. Hilda knew that.

She went back up to her room and did her homework.

A few hours later, there was loud shuffling heard downstairs.

"Hilda!" Stella screamed.

"Oh no." Hilda groaned.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**I know this is a very short chapter but there will be more as the story progresses. **

**(Did spell that right?)**

**Anyway, Ash comes out in Chapter 2.**

**Peace out lovelies.**

**~Eevee**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash entered the school building.

His family had moved from California to Seattle. Because his dad had gotten a 'big' promotion from his boss. But it certainly wasn't big enough to be the CEO.

Hehe.

Ash complained that he didn't want to leave. But of course his parents didn't listen.

So now, he had to go a school in a city, where he knew no one, in the middle of the school year.

Yay.

He went to the registration office, earning some catcalls and whistles from nearby girls.

He smirked. He had even heard some girls saying things like,

"Who's that hottie?"

"He's super cute!"

"I've gotta have his number."

Maybe things won't be so different.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"I'm here for my schedule." Ash said bluntly.

"Ah, are you the new student?"

"Yes."

"Name please."

"Ash Ketchum."

The woman typed the information into the computer. A few minutes later, something come out of the printer.

"Ok Ash, here's your schedule." The lady handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"No problem sweetie." The woman replied.

He went out to the hall and looked at his schedule. He walked without looking up.

Suddenly, he felt something bumping into him and heard the sound of books falling on the floor.

"Crap, I'm sorry." Ash said.

"I-It's okay." The person said meekly, bending down to pick up the books. It was a girl, Ash guessed, from her voice. But he couldn't see her face from under her hoodie.

"Here, let me help." He said, also bending down to pick up the books.

Suddenly, he found himself staring at crystal blue eyes, and at long chocolate brown hair, cascading down the girl's shoulders.

'ѕнe'ѕ вeaυтιғυl.' He thought.

"Um, here you go." Ash said nervously, giving the girl her books.

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm Hilda."

"Ash." He said.

"So Ash," Hilda started. "Are new here?"

"Uh, yeah, just moved here from San Diego." Ash replied. "But this school way is bigger than mine."

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked.

"Sure." Ash replied and gave Hilda his schedule.

After she skimmed through it, she smiled a little. She gave Ash schedule his schedule back.

"We have every class together." Hilda said.

'нell yeaн!' He thought.

"Cool." Ash replied, trying to hide his excitement.

Hilda looked around and realized that they were the only ones left in the hall.

"We should go t-" Hilda was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Her eyes widened. "Crap, let's go!" She took Ash's hand and ran down the halls.

She couldn't help but notice the feeling of electricity she felt when she touched his hand.

It wasn't a bad feeling.

It felt good actually.

They finally reached the classroom. Ash reluctantly pulled away his hand.

"Mrs. White," The teacher started. "You're late."

"Sorry Mrs. Evans. New kid." Hilda replied and pointed to Ash. The girls instantly fixed their hair and sat up straighter.

"Well, I guess I can excuse you this one time." Mrs. Evans said, then turned towards Ash. "You can go ahead and take a seat next to Hilda."

The girls in the classroom glared at Hilda.

'Greaт,' She thought. 'Aѕ ιғ ι needed anoтнer reaѕon ғor gιrlѕ тo нaтe мe.'

Hilda kept her head low and started walking to her seat.

Suddenly, her face was on the floor and the people around her were laughing.

She looked up and saw Dawn smirking.

Dawn had tripped her.

"Mrs. Berlitz!" The teacher shouted, standing up. "Go to the principal's office!"

"But Mrs. Evans," Dawn complained. "Hilda fell by herself! She's a total klutz."

"Go. Now."

Dawn groaned and strutted out of the room, making sure to wink at Ash on the way.

Ash rushed toward Hilda. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, getting up. "I'm fine."

"Ok, students." Mrs. Evans said, sitting back down. "Take your seats."

Everyone realized that they had been standing and sat back down.

"Today we will be working on slow ballads," The teacher started.

"Ballads?" Ash whispered to Hilda. "What class is this again?"

"Music." She whispered back. "A.P."

"Oh."

"You can choose your partners," Mrs. Evans continued. "And this assignment is due in one week, so get to it!"

The students got up and looked for partners.

Ash turned to Hilda. "Be my partner?" He asked.

"Ok." She replied.

"You should come over my house." Ash said. "So we can work on the song."

"Um, I don't know." She replied, looking down. She wondered what her mom would think.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked with his brows knitted together.

"Nothing." Hilda said quickly.  
"Er, I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok." He said, but was still a bit confused.

"Hey." Ash said, walking towards Hilda.

"Hey." She greeted back, looking up from her laptop.

It was lunch, and some of the students were out in the courtyard.

He sat next to her, against the tree.

"So that thing that happened in music," Ash started.

"Oh, yeah." Hilda sighed, and put away her things. "Don't worry about it. It happens all the time."

"But why?"

"Look, let's not focus on me." Hilda turned towards Ash and rested her face on her hands. "I want to know about you."

"Ok, fine." Ash said. "But what I am about to tell you is between you &amp; me. Okay?"

Hilda nodded.

"Well, my favorite band is Coldplay, my favorite flavor is cookies &amp; cream, I like to watch cartoons, and I have a stuffed husky named Mr. Howl."

Everything was silent.

Then, suddenly Hilda burst out laughing.

"What?" Ash complained.

"No no." Hilda said. "It's because I like all the same things except my favorite band is Onerepublic, my favorite flavor is mint chocolate chip, and I have a stuffed unicorn named Captain Sparkles."

"So we have the cartoons in common."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Anyway, are you coming to house?" Ash asked. "You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"I was hoping." Hilda replied. "But yeah, I guess I can go."

"Awesome."

"Let's go back to class." Hilda said. "I don't want to be late like la-"

The bell rung.

"Shit, not again." Hilda started walking to the doors, but turned back.

"You know your way around now, right?" She asked Ash. "So I don't need to hold your hand again?"

"Uh no," Ash said and extended his hand. "I need a guide."

"Then follow me!" Hilda squealed and started running.

Ash smiled and started to follow.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please hit that review button and tell me what you liked about the chapter!**

**Chapter 3 takes place in the same day.**

**Peace out lovelies.**

**~Eevee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Do you like him?" Serena asked for the millionth time.

It was after school, and the two girls were walking down the hall to get out.

"No, Serena." Hilda replied. "I just met Ash today. We're just friends."

"C'mon Hilda." The blonde said with hands on hips. "I saw you two running and holding hands in the morning."

Hilda blushed. "We were late, and he didn't know which way to go!"

"Yeah, uh huh." Serena said, unconvinced. "But you still held hands."

"So?" The brunette asked.

"So," Serena started. "Didn't you feel something?"

"Um,"

Hilda remembered the feeling of electricity she felt when her skin came in contact with his.

And she thought the cute little lightning bolt marks on his cheeks had something to do with it.

"No?"

"That is a huge fucking lie."

Hilda groaned. "Ok, I'll admit. I did feel something when I got his hand."

"Haha! I knew it!" Serena shouted and threw her arms up in the air.

"But it still doesn't mean anything." Hilda said.

"Keep telling yourself that sister." Serena replied. "Meanwhile I have to start planning the wedding."

"Serena." Hilda complained.

"Hilda." Serena said, mimicking the brunette's tone.

Hilda gave her a glare.

Serena put up her hands. "Ok, ok. I'll stop."

Hilda sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

"So where are you going right now?" Serena asked, opening the metal doors

Hilda stopped in her tracks.

She looked down.

"Ash's house." She muttered.

"What?" The blonde asked, putting her hand up to her ear.

'ѕнιт.' Hilda thought.

The brunette cringed her eyes and spoke louder. "Ash's house."

"Haha!" Serena started spinning and prancing around the schoolyard. "The wedding is gonna happen sooner than I expected!"

Hilda face reddened, and she started to walk to the parking lot.

She started to look for the car that Ash described was his.

Finally, she found the raven haired boy leaning against the hood of a red 1967 Camaro.

"No way this is your car." Hilda said.

Ash smirked. "Well it is."

He opened the door to the passenger seat. "Wanna come in?"

Hilda smiled and nodded.

Ash got in the car and Hilda soon followed after.

Once they were settled in, Serena's head popped up Ash's window.

"Gah!" Ash jumped back. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Serena." The blonde started. "And I just came to say that you better take care of my friend! I'm shipping you two already. 'Alda', I call it."

Ash and Hilda remained silent.

"Well you two have fun! I've gotta find my bae Calem. Bye!"

Serena skipped away.

"So," Ash started. "That just happened."

"Sorry 'bout that." Hilda said. "She's my friend. She saw us in the morning, and now she kind of ships us."

"Kind of?" Ash blurted. "That was mega fangirl-ing right there."

Hilda giggled.

Ash smiled.

He liked her laugh. It was cute.

Ash pulled out of the parking lot.

Hilda looked around the car. "Wow, even the inside is nice."

"So what up with you and cars?" Ash asked.

Hilda crossed her arms. "What? A girl can't like cars?"

"Well yeah, but this is an old car." Ash explained. "You just don't normally see girls that like 60's Camaros."

Hilda sighed. "When I was a little girl, my dad used to take me to car conventions and races."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Her lip quivered. "I just miss him."

She broke down into tears in Ash's shoulder.

Ash hugged her warmly.

Hilda hugged him back even tighter.

They stayed like for a few minutes until Hilda's sobbing died down.

She wiped her eyes and pulled away.

Ash also pulled back, a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Hilda said.

"For what?" Ash asked.

"Having to see me like that."

Ash chuckled. "You honestly don't have to apologize."

Hilda nodded.

"So, what happened to your dad?"

"I caught him sleeping with someone who definitely wasn't my mom, and they were divorced the next year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

They drove until Ash finally broke the silence.

"Look Hilda, you seem cool, and I get what your going through. Do you want to be friends?"

Hilda smiled. "I'd love to."

"Well, we're here." He announced.

They got out the car and entered the house.

"So, you got a piano?" Hilda asked, placing her things on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, there's one in the room upstairs, first one on your left." Ash replied.

Hilda started going up the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, just need to do something."

Hilda nodded and went up.

Ash went to the living room.

There, he saw the picture of his beautiful mother. He kneeled before it.

"Hey mom," Ash said. "We're in Seattle now. The house's really nice."

He tried not to cry.

"I think it's a great start to a new life." His voice cracked. "I promise I'll be a better person."

Suddenly, he heard a shriek coming from upstairs.

He wiped his eyes and rushed upstairs.

"What is it?" He asked, once he went upstairs.

"This room is awesome!" Hilda said.

Ash sighed with relief. "God, you scared the crap out of me. I thought someone was kidnapping you."

"Sorry." Hilda apologized.

Ash looked around the room. He hadn't seen this room. All his dad told him was that there were instruments in here.

Not a fucking recording studio.

There was recording a booth in the corner (with some instruments inside), a piano on the left side of the room, a couch with a flat-screen tv in the middle, a fridge in the right side of the room, and music notes decorated the walls.

Wow.

"Let's just work on the song." Ash said, sitting down at the piano bench. With Hilda soon following after. "A slow ballad right?"

"Yeah." Hilda replied. "I actually kinda already have something."

"Can I see it?" He asked.

Hilda handed him a journal. Ash read the following song,

_I'ᗰ ᕼOᒪᗪIᑎG Oᑎ YOᑌᖇ ᖇOᑭE,_  
_GOT ᗰE TEᑎ ᖴEET Oᖴᖴ TᕼE GᖇOᑌᑎᗪ._  
_ᗩᑎᗪ I'ᗰ ᕼEᗩᖇIᑎG ᗯᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᔕᗩY,_  
_ᗷᑌT I ᒍᑌᔕT ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᗰᗩKE ᗩ ᔕOᑌᑎᗪ._  
_YOᑌ TEᒪᒪ ᗰE TᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᑎEEᗪ ᗰE,_  
_TᕼEᑎ YOᑌ GO ᗩᑎᗪ ᑕᑌT ᗰE ᗪOᗯᑎ._  
_ᗷᑌT ᗯᗩIT..._  
_YOᑌ TEᒪᒪ ᗰE TᕼᗩT YOᑌ'ᖇE ᔕOᖇᖇY,_  
_ᗪIᗪᑎ'T TᕼIᑎK I'ᗪ Tᑌᖇᑎ ᗩᖇOᑌᑎᗪ ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᗩY.._

_TᕼᗩT IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE._  
_I ᔕᗩIᗪ IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE._

_I'ᗪ TᗩKE ᗩᑎOTᕼEᖇ ᑕᕼᗩᑎᑕE, TᗩKE ᗩ ᖴᗩᒪᒪ, TᗩKE ᗩ ᔕᕼOT ᖴOᖇ YOᑌ._  
_ᗩᑎᗪ I ᑎEEᗪ YOᑌ ᒪIKE ᗩ ᕼEᗩᖇT ᑎEEᗪᔕ ᗩ ᗷEᗩT_  
_(ᗷᑌT TᕼᗩT'ᔕ ᑎOTᕼIᑎG ᑎEᗯ)_  
_YEᗩᕼ YEᗩᕼ_

_I ᒪOᐯEᗪ YOᑌ ᗯITᕼ ᗩ ᖴIᖇE ᖇEᗪ, ᑎOᗯ IT'ᔕ TᑌᖇᑎIᑎG ᗷᒪᑌE_  
_ᗩᑎᗪ YOᑌ ᔕᗩY_  
_ᔕOᖇᖇY ᒪIKE TᕼE ᗩᑎGEᒪ ᕼEᗩᐯEᑎ ᒪET ᗰE TᕼIᑎK ᗯᗩᔕ YOᑌ,_  
_ᗷᑌT I'ᗰ ᗩᖴᖇᗩIᗪ_

_IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE_  
_I ᔕᗩIᗪ IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE_  
_ᗯOᗩᕼOOO ᗯOᗩᕼ_

_IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE_  
_I ᔕᗩIᗪ IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE_  
_I ᔕᗩIᗪ IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, YEᗩᕼ_  
_I ᔕᗩIᗪ IT'ᔕ TOO ᒪᗩTE TO ᗩᑭOᒪOGIᘔE, YEᗩᕼ_

_I'ᗰ ᕼOᒪᗪIᑎG Oᑎ YOᑌᖇ ᖇOᑭE,_  
_GOT ᗰE TEᑎ ᖴEET Oᖴᖴ TᕼE GᖇOᑌᑎᗪ_...

"This is beautiful." Ash said. "You wrote this?"

Hilda nodded.

"We're definitely gonna use this."

"Thanks."

"Ok, so now we have the lyrics down," Hilda said. "But let's work on the music."

"Ok, how about this?" Ash asked and played and a series of notes on the piano.

Hilda smiled. "Perfect."

"Where were you?" Hilda's mother asked. "It's been five hours since school let out."

Hilda noticed that her mom wasn't slurring and was dressed nice as if for something formal.

"I was doing homework with a friend." Hilda replied.

"For that long?" Her mom marveled.

Hilda remembered that after they had finished a chorus for the song, they watched a movie, listened to music, and played a game that ended up with Ash's underwear glued to the wall and Hilda was owing him ten bucks for it.

"Apparently."

"Well anyway, I'm off to visit a relative in Chicago for a few days." Stella kissed Hilda's forehead. "Take care sweetie."

Her mother got her bags and left.

Her mother had just called Hilda sweetie, then left.

Typical.

Hilda went up to her room and set down her things. She took out her phone and called Serena.

"Hello?" The blonde picked up.

"Hey Serena." Hilda said. "Do you wanna sleep over? My mom's out of town for the weekend."

"Sure! I'll be right over."

"Ok. Bye."

Hilda hung up.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rung.

"What took you so- Woah." Hilda said when she saw what Serena was carrying.

"I got everything we could possibly need for the weekend." The blonde said with her head buried under her pile of things.

"That sounds about right." Hilda said and let Serena in for an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I took some of your guys advice under consideration.**

**Some of you guys said that this story is kinda rushed. But I just wanted to let people know that there is a spark between Hilda and Ash.**

**Please review! I don't care if it's just a word like, "Awesome." Just review.**

**Peace out lovelies,**

**~Eevee**


End file.
